Out of your comfort zone
by Lunzera
Summary: What happens when D'Jok being in his comfort zone keeps making Micro-Ice uncomfortable? He takes action.


D'Jok was never too modest about jerking off, it was like he didn't even care about getting caught and unluckily for Micro-Ice, he was sharing a room with him. Thinking about all of those times he caught him, his hand going up that thick juicy rod, it was making Micro-Ice's stomach churn. To say that the little striker was attracted to D'Jok would be an understatement. He could barely control himself in these situations, but control himself he did. Would it be a morning wanking session, where the red head would think that his roommate is asleep and just pull out his stiff cock from his underwear and give him a show or would it be right before he went to sleep, again, thinking that his friend is already dreaming. Those encounters were slightly easier for Micro-Ice, because he could pretend that he was sleeping, yet he secretly enjoyed the steady rhythm of D'jok's hand, wishing that it was his hand that was going up and down, up and down... Yes, pretending to sleep was the easiest way to handle it, but unfortunately, he was not always that lucky...

There were a couple of times, where he had barged in in the room, to find D'Jok leisurely stroking his dick. The red head striker would always acknowledge his presence, but do nothing to cover up, nor apologise for not being careful enough and putting the shorter striker in these embarassing situations. Micro-Ice would just usually let out a girlish scream and quickly evacuate the room, leaving with a huge blush on his face and a notable bulge in his shorts. He inevitably had to deal with these arising problems (A/N pun intended) trying to wash them away with cold water, but usually the arousal would be persistent and he'd spend his alone time mimicking the movements of his friend hand. Only after a release could he get the images out of his head. Life was not easy...

Even though being around D'Jok was a little bit akward, it didn't stop them from being friends. Actually, Micro-Ice was even heading to meet up with D'Jok after the Allstar match. Nearing the Genesis stadium, he spotted two of his teammates: Rocket and Tia. They exchanged their hellos and after a brief chat they've said their goodbyes leaving him to his business. As he entered the headquarters, there was no D'Jok to be seen, that bastard was late… He decided to head to the locker-room and as he was approaching his destination, he heard water running. Despite the sound of running water, he also heard someone making muffled moans and not debating with logic, decided to inspect it. Much to his surprise, he found the person he was looking for. He found him with his back pressed against the wall, eyes closed, a masculine hand massaging his member, clearly enjoying himself. Micro-Ice's face started blushing and he could feel the familiar sensation in his crotch. He couldn't take it anymore, this was too much for the dark haired boy to handle as he desperately ripped off his clothes and tried to quietly approach D'Jok, but as he was getting closer, the red head opened his eyes and for the first time it was him who yelped.

-Micro-Ice, are you trying to give me a heart attack?

-No, I just… Just…

-You just what?

-We said we'd meet up 30 minutes ago, you didn't answer the call so I decided to look for you and…

Micro-Ice was heavily panicking, trying to explain his irrational decision, but instead of flustering like Mice, D'Jok started smirking, as his eyes temporarily drifted to the floor.

-And what were you planning to tell me when you found me? – he implied.

Micro-Ice was blushing even more if that was even possible, he looked up at his friend, whom was smirking at him and that only made him feel even more uncomfortable.

-Oh, I'll stop messing with you Mice ^^. There is no need for you to come up with a stupid excuse for wanting to join me.

-Screw you, D'Jok!

-Yes, that's exactly what your little friend wants to do to me. Go for it, champ.

Micro-Ice didn't need to look down to know that he was rock hard and D'Jok's teasing did little to help it fade. At least that explains his previous smirking…

-Hey, man, stop daydreaming, you're wasting your saliva on the shower tiles. Just go down on your knees, you know you want to.

As much as he wanted to hit his friend for this remark, there was no denying that it was indeed what Mice wanted, so he sank to his knees and looked up at D'jok one last time, finding only lust in his eyes and not a single drop of doubt. This was the GO signal for him as he stuck out his tongue and gave a short lick on the head, tasting what D'Jok had to offer. And boy did the taste drive him wild. He gave long licks from the balls to the head, gaining more enthusiasm with every moan which escaped from the withering figure above him. After repeating his movements a couple of times, he returned to the head, circling his tongue around it driving D'jok insane until he shoved his hands in Micro-Ice's hair and pushed his head down on his cock. Micro-Ice did nothing to object, he found himself really turned on by being the submissive one. He was coating his friend's shaft with saliva, making loud slurping sounds and his hand absent-mindedly wandered to his own cock and started stroking it to the rhythm of his head going up and down.

-mmmmmm, Mice, you're talented… Were you training with bananas before you decided to do me? I've seen how you look at me, I've seen the desire in your eyes. Now let's see if you have a gag reflex.

And with that he started to push his roommates head even lower on his cock whilst Mice was desperately trying to take everything he was given. Inch by inch he was going deeper, inch by inch the moans above got louder and louder until Mice started choking a little. D'Jok quickly released Micro-Ice's hair and pulled him off of his dick and for the first time in this hour he was genuinely worried.

-Mice, are you ok? Sorry for pushing your boundaries :/ .

-I'll be alright, thanks for asking, still need to get a hang of it.

And with that he started slurping again on his friend's rod. Fortunately, this time he knew where to stop and he placed his hand where his mouth couldn't reach. Sucking motion combined with the stroke of his hand was quickly driving D'Jok towards the edge.

-Ahhh, pull away, Mice, I'm gonna, I'm…

Although Mice himself had no intention on pulling away from his new favourite toy but he did have to place his hands on D'Jok's hips to stop him from bucking rapidly. And then it happened, D'jok spilled his liquid right in to Micro-Ice's awaiting mouth. After the first spurt of cum, quickly followed the second, the third, right until Micro-Ice had a hard time to swallow and a little bit escaped from his lips, right down his chin. After riding out his orgasm, D'jok again felt a little concerned.

-I, I can't believe you did that, how was it?

-Nothing to worry about, you taste amazing.

-I guess I'm your new Mice delight ^^

-I guess you are, - chuckled Micro-Ice.

-And what about, you know, your problem?

Micro-Ice was now seriously embarrassed. He looked away from D'jok and said:

-I've already let go…

-Oh, don't worry, Mice, I guess I'll just have to return the favour later.

Micro-Ice was delighted to hear that.


End file.
